


mac n cheese time lads

by justjoshinya



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, holy shit fellas its so heckin fluffy, i dont know how to tag stories lolol, its also rlly bad nvkbvkjv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoshinya/pseuds/justjoshinya
Summary: annabeth wakes up in the middle of the night and percys awake bc mac n cheese btw this fics in annabeths pov so yeah





	mac n cheese time lads

I woke up and rolled over. turning to face where Percy was sleeping, he wasn't in bed so I assumed he was using the bathroom or something, my throat felt scratchy and dry. I decided to get up and get something to drink and possibly even some painkillers, sluggishly sitting up. I turned over and looked at the clock on my bedside drawer, it read 4:26 am. 'geez' i thought as I stood up and walked towards the kitchen, 'hold on, is the light on?' I enter the kitchen and see Percy sitting on the counter eating mac n cheese "Percy? what are you doing? its four in the morning" I asked "well originally I got up to get water but then I got hungry and we have a ton of mac n cheese in the pantry so uh yeah" he paused for a minute so he could finish chewing "want some?" he said as he gestured to the still steaming pot of mac n cheese on the stove. I thought for a second, contemplating just going back to bed. "yeah sure"I say as I get a bowl and spoon,

"so how long have you been awake?" I ask. sitting down next to him with my bowl of mac n cheese "uhh about 30 minutes?? maybe longer" he said with a mouthful of food "holy crap Percy," I said "you should go to back to sleep" I look over to him as he jumps down from the counter and puts his dirty bowl in the sink and rinsed it off, "yeah I probably should. but am I going to?" he said "no?" I ask already pretty certain of what his answer would be "exactly" he said "dammit Percy" I say getting down from the counter and putting my bowl in the sink next to Percy's and rinsing it off,

I look over to Percy as he props himself with his hands behind him on the counter and leans his back against it, I walk over to him "are you ready to go back to bed yet?" I ask as I lean over and give him a peck on his cheek, his face lights up bright red " I uh yeah" his voice cracks slightly and i giggle at how cute hes being, to be fair hes cute all the time but right now is just one of those moments I realize just how adorable he really is, he giggles too and next thing I know we're both laughing our asses off, the look of prue happiness on his face is making me fall in love with him all over again. his smile is so wide and his laughter fills my ears. making me laugh even harder, at this point we're crying from laughing so much, after what feels like a lifetime but was actually only a few minutes. the laughter dies down and we're wiping our eyes while smiling like dorks,

"annabeth I love you so much" percy says still smiling wider than I'd ever seen anyone smile " I love you too percy"I say as I lean closer to him and kiss him, I pull away and stare into his beautiful sea green eyes "im so glad we ended up together, wise girl" percy says with a dorky smile "me too, seaweed brain" i respond and kiss him again, after we pull apart we both head back to the bedroom, we're both exhausted and laughing for no real reason. we lay down and hold each other, " I love you" I say. he smiles "i love you too" we kiss once more. when we pull away we both smile and laugh,

"goodnight Percy. i love you" i say "goodnight Annabeth. I love you too" Percy replies and I hold him tighter and closer, I close my eyes as I drift out of consciousness


End file.
